


Help finding a fic?

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Help, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hi! Umh so there was this Omegaverse fic, three chapters, with omega Five and alpha Klaus.I think the name had something with the word behind on it, does someone knows which one I'm talking about? Can I have some help?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Help finding a fic?

Hi! Umh so there was this Omegaverse fic, three chapters, with omega Five and alpha Klaus.

In the last chapter Klaus died, and in the first there was a scene about donuts.

I think the name had something with the word behind on it, does someone knows which one I'm talking about? Can I have some help?


End file.
